


Один на двоих

by Amaryllis133



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: M/M, PWP, RPS - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Гедеона нет планов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 в команду **fandom Heinz Weixelbraun 2014** , высокий рейтинг, мини.

На площадке он ведет себя как обычно, и к полудню Гедеон начинает сомневаться, что планы в силе, а потом ловит косой взгляд Хайнца — нечитаемый, обжигающий, слепящий из-за прожектора рядом — и сердце радостно ухает в груди. Не ошибся.

Очень не хочется ошибаться.

— Так, на сегодня закончили, — бодро вещает Гайек; автономного заряда батареек в его мозгу хватило бы еще на полтора дня работы, но сегодня было много беготни, вымотались все, даже Ретт, развалившийся на своей подстилке, как большая меховая игрушка. Гедеон, присев на корточки, чешет его за ухом, и Ретт что-то ворчит, не просыпаясь, и забавно дергает задней лапой, будто всё еще несется по Малому Венгерскому мосту, туда-обратно, туда-обратно.

— Оставь его, — машет рукой Тереза, вытирая лицо полотенцем, и смеется. — Или хочешь прилечь рядом?

— Благодарю, но у меня другие планы на вечер, — Гедеон улыбается.

Когда он выходит на стоянку, темно-синего «фольксвагена» Хайнца — чертов патриот — там уже нет. Зато на руле мотоцикла торчит желтый стикер, из тех, которыми помечают реквизит.

_Вилла Вольф Рислинг, Горгонзола, после восьми_

Гедеон фыркает, комкая листок в ладони. Вилла Вольф. Горгонзола, вашу мать.

Где чертов гугл, когда его нет под рукой?

На часах — половина восьмого, так что Гедеон даже не превышает скорость, как обычно. Заходит в минимаркет на углу, покупает бутылку Рислинга — Вилла, не Вилла, главное, чтоб не полусладкое — двести грамм нарезанной «гауды», две упаковки презервативов и двойной сэндвич с ветчиной. Сэндвич он съедает прямо на пороге магазина, потом косится на часы. Пять минут девятого.

По его меркам, это уже пять минут непростительного опоздания.

— Незачем трезвонить как на пожар, — строго говорит ему Хайнц, открыв дверь. — И ты опять ругался с консьержем? Я же показывал тебе черный ход, и даже ключи в карман сунул.

Гедеон виновато улыбается: развел бы руками, но в них покупки.

Ключи действительно в кармане, и черный ход он знает, но не видит смысла им пользоваться. Сердце замирает от предвкушения всякий раз, когда он стоит перед тяжелой кованой дверью подъезда, занеся руку над кнопкой звонка, и душа поет, и хочется, чтобы весь мир услышал о том, что Гедеон Буркхард стоит здесь, собственной персоной, что сейчас он поднимется по лестнице, и это лучшее завершение изматывающего рабочего дня, и почему это он должен прятаться и помалкивать? Да черта с два!

Хайнц смотрит на него, как на умственно отсталого, вздыхает и забирает бутылку и бумажный пакет.

— Иди мой руки, — бросает он через плечо, скрываясь за дверью кухни, и Гедеон чувствует мимолетное смущение — всё-таки Хайнц просил. Хайнц не хочет, чтобы про эти встречи знали, чтобы в газетах появились статьи с громкими заголовками и мутными черно-белыми снимками, а журналисты задавали неудобные вопросы.

Гедеону всё равно, что скажут журналисты — но что скажет Хайнц, совсем другое дело, и он обещает себе, что в следующий раз обязательно придет с черного хода.

Он обещает себе это не в первый и не в последний раз.

— Я же просил, — сдержанно ворчит Хайнц из кухни. – В записке всё было.

— Чем плоха «гауда»? — удивляется Гедеон. — Вкусно же.

«Под пиво пойдет», — чуть было не добавляет он.

Подергав для верности дверь — Хайнц терпеть не может, когда Гедеон забывает ее захлопнуть — он сбрасывает туфли, с наслаждением шевелит пальцами в носках. Подумав, снимает и носки, бросив их рядом с обувью, и идет по пушистому ковру, щурясь от удовольствия. А потом плюхается на широкий диван и откидывается на спинку. В квартире Хайнца мебели немного, но вся она качественная и удобная, и Гедеон может только догадываться о том, сколько она может стоить.

Хайнц выходит из кухни с двумя полными бокалами в руках — такой торжественно-серьезный, что Гедеону хочется рассмеяться. И он смеется, потому что он Гедеон Буркхард, а Гедеоном Буркхардом быть хорошо, можно делать что вздумается, можно смеяться над кем хочешь, спать с кем хочешь, можно просто жить, не оглядываясь, и радоваться этой жизни.

Можно потянуться рукой и расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке Хайнца. И еще одну. И, прихватив этой же рукой за лохматый затылок, потянуться вверх, пробуя на вкус сухие жесткие губы, и даже урвать три секунды поцелуя перед недовольным тычком в плечо.

Быть Хайнцем Вайксельбрауном, на взгляд Гедеона, гораздо сложнее.

— И так всегда, — с досадой говорит Гедеон, глядя, как Хайнц пьет свое вино — залпом, до дна, и тут же наливает снова до краев. — Тебе обязательно нужно напиваться, когда я прихожу?

Он немного завидует — самому Гедеону сносит крышу со второй бутылки пива, а Хайнц может опустошить бутылку «рислинга» в одиночку и даже не пошатнуться, пройдя после этого по комнате. Сам Хайнц говорил ему, что пить надо правильно, и даже объяснял, как именно, но Гедеон ничего не запомнил. Кроме того, что надо закусывать, но это он и так прекрасно знает.

Губы Хайнца на этот раз влажные, вкус терпкий и тает на языке, и Гедеон жмурится от восторга.

А когда открывает глаза, Хайнц смотрит прямо на него — прозрачными голубыми глазами, непереводимым взглядом, то ли смеется, то ли злится, то ли чего-то ждет. Гедеон всегда путается, не зная, чего ожидать, и всегда в конце концов делает то, что считает нужным.

В конце концов, это оказывается единственно правильной тактикой.

Хайнц садится ему на колени, сдувает со лба рыжую челку и снова смотрит, будто ждет, как поступит Гедеон. Как будто Гедеон на чертовом экзамене, к которому забыл подготовиться, а пересдача не предусмотрена.

Гедеон не может не признаться себе, что это заводит — даже зная, что неправильного ответа здесь быть не может.

А возможно, он просто еще не ошибался.

Он торопливо расстегивает рубашку до конца, обхватывает Хайнца руками за пояс и, не выдержав, снова тянется вперед и вверх за поцелуем, потом еще одним, а потом вспоминает, что сам всё еще одет, а разнимать объятие сейчас хочется меньше всего.

— Подними руки, — командует Хайнц и стягивает с него белую майку через голову, а потом принимается за ремень на джинсах, методично, вдумчиво, неторопливо. Гедеон смотрит на его руки, деловито хозяйничающие у ширинки, и от прикосновения этих пальцев даже через плотную ткань в паху становится жарко и твердо — каждый раз как в первый, у него всегда встает, боже правый, ни одна девочка не делала ему так хорошо!

Ни одна девочка не раздевалась так скоро и в то же время так соблазнительно; ни одна, соскочив с его колен, не возвращалась к ним же, опустившись на колени; ни одна не брала его член губами, жесткими и сухими, так, что в глазах темнело. Нет, он обманывает себя; конечно же, девочек было много, и многие из них были способными, энергичными, нежными, изобретательными, но — всё не то.

Не то, думал он каждый раз, толкаясь в податливо раскрытое перед ним женское тело — черное, белое, обнаженное, полуодетое, бледное, загорелое, тысячи их. Не то. Не так.

Всё было не так до тех пор, пока не появился Хайнц.

Хайнц принимает его член в себя, прикрыв глаза — глубоко принимает, можно достать до глотки, и Гедеон достает, почему бы и нет? Потом еще, и еще, пока они оба не валятся на ковер, задохнувшись, и Хайнц, глубоко дыша ртом, перехватывает его член рукой, а в глазах с расширенными, как у наркомана, зрачками пляшут шальные огоньки. И Гедеон стелится перед ним, выгибается, разводя ноги, принимая в себя сперва пальцы, уверенно растягивающие задний проход, а затем, спустя две невыносимо долгие минуты, и самого Хайнца. И кричит — с наслаждением, с упоением, зная, что его слышат соседи справа, соседи слева, может быть, даже соседи через улицу, если Хайнц не закрыл окно.

Хайнц зажимает ему рот и в отместку толкается сильнее, еще сильнее, до фейерверка в голове, и когда Гедеон снова чувствует на себе его пальцы, не выдерживает — спускает Хайнцу на живот, обессиленно откидываясь на спину. Хайнц не заставляет себя ждать — секунду он смотрит прямо перед собой, за секунду до оргазма его лицо всегда такое безмятежное, что Гедеону так и хочется ущипнуть его, укусить за ухо, еще как-то похулиганить.

А затем зажмуривается и выдыхает, выходит из Гедеона с пошлым хлюпающим звуком, морщится и поднимается с колен. Гедеон знает, что теперь он будет торчать в душе столько, сколько решит нужным — но не обижается, просто закидывает руки за голову и смотрит в потолок.

— Я же просил потише, — говорит Хайнц строго, выходя из душа замотанным в полотенце. Гедеон так и валяется на его ковре, раскинув руки и ноги — ему не хочется в душ, никуда не хочется, здесь и сейчас он бесконечно счастлив.

— Виноват, — отзывается Гедеон, потягиваясь, и игриво приподнимается на локте.

— Накажешь меня за это?

Хайнц фыркает и тянется к бутылке: его бокал снова пуст.

— Нам нужно уехать, — говорит он без перехода, не глядя на Гедеона. — Куда-нибудь далеко. В Штаты, например. Что думаешь?

А что тут думать, в самом деле? Придется бросить работу, доходную, стабильную. Придется искать новую. Придется съехать — ну да впрочем, гостиницы во всем мире одинаковы.

Зато Хайнц будет рядом, и, может быть, больше не придется вести себя потише.

Не то чтобы он собирался.

— Поехали, — легко говорит Гедеон и тянет за край полотенца, ослабляя узел. — Но не раньше чем завтра. У меня еще много планов.

— Планов? У тебя? — снова фыркает Хайнц. — Не смеши меня. Ты всю жизнь плывешь по течению. Как ребенок, право слово.

И снова идет к нему, и Гедеон знает — у Хайнца план точно есть. Один на двоих.

Гедеона это вполне устраивает.


End file.
